


Room 8018

by pumpkinpoop



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Implied Relationships, Italian Mafia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, don't worry it will be a happy ending, i know amnesia is so cliche, short 8059, short D18, ten years older, ultimately 8018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpoop/pseuds/pumpkinpoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only herbivores fall in love and try to win someone over. But if its for him, maybe becoming a herbivore will not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Room 8018. Room 8018. Room 8018. Room 8018. The two words repeated over and over in his head, making him trip. He stumbled, his reflexes gone, and he would have hit the ground if not for Kusakabe, who caught him. Being his loyal second-in-command, Kusakabe knew when he had to be silent, which he was infinitely thankful for. Room 8018. Room 8018. Room 8018. Room 80-

“Kyou-san.” The firm grip on his arm kept him from walking. Hibari looked up, eyes scanning the door for the room number. There it was. Room 8018. He placed his hand on the door handle, steeling himself for whatever was on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and stepped inside.

Everyone in the room immediately turned towards the door except for Tsuna, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Hibari walked slowly towards the bed which was surrounded by the huge crowd of people in the room. Gokudera and Ryouhei looked grim. Lambo and I-pin were crying in Kyoko’s and Haru’s arms, who were also weeping. Chrome was holding Mukuro’s hand, tears sliding down her cheeks while Mukuro was clutching his trident, knuckles white. Reborn’s face was hidden by his fedora but he could see the sharp glint of his eyes. Even the Varia was present, all of them looking angry, eyes promising vengeance, especially Squalo’s. Dino was looking serious for once, arms folded, his mouth set in a grim line.

If the mood was not solemn (and if he laughed), Hibari would have laughed at how many lives he had touched. He would have laughed at the number of people who would be willing to catch him if he ever decides to jump off a building again. He would have laughed if it was not Takeshi, _his Takeshi_ , lying on the bed, fighting to live, struggling to even breathe.

He finally reached the bed, eyes looking anywhere but there. He chose to instead focus on Tsuna, who was crying while gripping his Takeshi’s hand. His hand which used to brush his fringe out of his eyes. His hand which used to hold his so gently as if it will break if he squeezed too hard. His hand which was now limp and covered with needles and tape.

“I shouldn’t have sent you on that mission alone. I shouldn’t have.” Tsuna sobbed into said hand.

“Stop being such a herbivore.” Hibari mentally winced at how frail and broken his voice seemed to his ears.

Tsuna flinched as he looked fearfully at him. “Hibari, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Hibari clenched his fist, resisting the urge to hit someone with his tonfas. This was wrong, this was all wrong! All of them should be smiling and laughing, celebrating a successful mission and Takeshi, _his Takeshi_ , should be celebrating as well, cracking his stupid jokes and puns and making him join the party only to end up being whacked with the tonfas.

“Wake up! Don’t you dare leave me! Are you listening to me, Takeshi?” Hibari did not know how he ended up shouting, shaking his lover, destroying the grim, heavy atmosphere that had settled around them.

“Kyouya, stop.” A flash of tattoos and he knew that it was Dino who has placed his arms around him, trying to pull him back.

“Don’t call me that! Only he can call me that so don’t you dare die on me!” he was not deemed the strongest guardian for nothing so it was no surprise Dino ended up on the floor with a bleeding nose while he continued shaking Takeshi.

“Hibari, stop!” his vision was growing dim and he felt his grip loosen. **No!** He tightened his grip on the pale blue shirt, not wanting to let go, not wanting to be left behind. Please.

\---

“Are you calm now?” Hibari opened his eyes, hands instantly searching for his tonfas.

Something gripped his arms, halting them. Reborn moved into his field of vision. “Look, I understand why you’re upset; I am too. But Kusakabe told me that you haven’t slept ever since you got the news.” Reborn took off his fedora, suddenly looking older than he has ever been.

“How can I sleep?” Hibari hissed, trying to shake his arms free from whoever was holding him back.

“Voi! I really don’t know what Takeshi sees in you.” Squalo shouted from behind him.

Hibari stilled. _Takeshi._ His heart hurt. “How is he doing now?”

“The doctor said that currently, his condition seems stable. Lussuria and Ryouhei are trying to quicken the process of healing with their flames. I would be there but I have something to tell you and Tsuna.” Reborn answered, gesturing to Squalo to release him.

As if on cue, Tsuna entered the room, his eyes red and swollen. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Sit down next to Hibari.” Reborn waited until Tsuna was comfortably seated. “There is something wrong with Takeshi that regular doctors cannot help with.”

Hibari felt his heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“What is it?” Tsuna asked, slightly fearful.

Reborn simply looked at Tsuna.

“It can’t be. No. No, no, no.” Tsuna shook his head, starting to clutch at his hair.

Hibari felt irritated enough to find his voice. “What is it?” he snapped.

Reborn looked at Squalo, as if confirming something. “There is something wrong with his flames.”

“When I found him, he was already unconscious. But what worried me was that I couldn’t feel his flames.” Squalo continued. “I was always able to, being his mentor and everything. But now, it’s as if he never had the flames in the first place.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means he might never wake up again.” Tsuna whispered.

“He won’t die.” Reborn hurriedly corrected. “But there is a huge possibility that he might never be conscious. And even if he manages to, he might be different.” Reborn fingered his fedora before looking at Hibari again. “Flames are really important to guardians.”

Hibari clenched his fists, trying to remember how to breathe properly. Without bothering to say anything, he left the room.

\---

Hibari pressed himself to the wall, holding his breath while the nurse walked past him. Once he was confident that no one else was around, he continued his way to Room 8018. He quickly slipped in, sliding the door shut gently.

The room was dark except for the moonlight shining through the window, bathing the bed in the light. Hibari pulled a chair over, eyes never leaving Takeshi’s face. It was wrong, not seeing a smile or those bright hazel eyes. It was wrong that Takeshi was in such a place, in this condition. Hesitantly, Hibari reached out for his hand.

“You know, this wasn’t what I meant when I said come back alive.” He stroked the cool palm with his thumb, trying to calm himself. “You were supposed to come back awake and happy. Not like this.” His voice broke and he gripped Takeshi’s hand tightly, as if trying to squeeze him awake.

Hibari looked away, refusing to break down. His eyes caught sight of something glinting on the bedside table. Unable to stop, tears slid down his face as he picked up the chain with a ring attached. Hibari pulled out a matching set from under his suit, holding them both together.

“You promised me.” Clutching both chains, he pressed his lips to Takeshi’s cool hands. “You promised me.”

_“I know I’ll be leaving for my mission tomorrow but I have something to ask you.” Takeshi patiently waited for his lover to look up from his book._

_“What is it?” Hibari closed his book, looking expectantly at him._

_Takeshi took a deep breath. “Would you stay with me forever? I know we might be too young but I also know that this is the right time. And I’ll make you happy, I promise. I won’t make you cry and if I do, you can fight me until I get knocked unconscious.”_

_Hibari kept silent, too captivated by the matching pair of rings Takeshi was holding out. They were plain silver but it was theirs._

_“Kyouya?” Takeshi nudged him, looking worried. “I-If you don’t want to, I understand-"  
“Yes!” Hibari almost shouted excitedly. “I mean, I don’t wear rings.” Hibari cleared his throat, realising how out of character that was._

_Takeshi laughed. “Good thing I bought these chains then. You can wear it around your neck.” He slipped a chain through one of the rings before holding it out._

_Hibari bit his lip before lowering his head. Takeshi froze before securing the chain around his neck. Hibari looked up. He swore, and he would swear it a million times over, that in that very second, his Takeshi looked positively beautiful. It was as if his entire being was smiling. Hibari leaned in for a kiss, hand reaching up to touch the ring – their ring._

“Don’t leave me.”

\---

His neck hurt. Hibari slowly opened his eyes, his hand massaging his neck. Sleeping while sitting in the chair was probably not a good decision-

“Oh! You’re awake!” his head snapped up to find Takeshi smiling at him. “That position can’t have been comfortable but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn’t want to wake you up.”

**_Something is wrong. Something is very wrong._ **

“Anyway, I was wondering; who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyou-san. Kyou-san!"

Hibari started, opening his eyes to see Kusakabe peering worriedly at him. He slowly sat up, wondering why his chest ached. Had he been in a fight?

"Kyou-san, are you -" Kusakabe paused, as if carefully choosing his next words. "Are you alright? You have been distracted ever since Take-san woke up."

_Oh._

For the first time in his life, Hibari had no idea what to do. Everything had always happened as he wished. There was nothing money (and fear) could not accomplish yet he was powerless in this situation.

"Takeshi -" He hated it. Hibari hated how his voice broke just by uttering the name, hated how his chest ached as though there was no air to breathe, hated how weak he had become. "He doesn't remember me." Hibari looked at Kusakabe, the one who had been with him through almost everything, almost pleading with him to do something (anything!) to change the situation and make it better.

But for once, Kusakabe had nothing to say.

\---

Room 8018 was noisy. Hibari opened the door to find Lambo and I-pin chattering excitedly with Takeshi, showing him picture after picture, Ryouhei interrupting them every now and then. Gokudera was seated near them, occasionally adding his own input to the story. Tsuna was listening to all of them, keeping an eye on Takeshi while fiddling with a blue ring - Takeshi's ring - Hibari realised. Chrome and Mukuro were nowhere to be seen but there was a bento box full of clumsily rolled onigiri on the bedside table.

"Oh! It's you!" Takeshi called out cheerfully, startling him.

"Hibari." Tsuna stood, attempting to smile.

"You left so quickly the other time!" Takeshi beamed.

"Well, we're going to give both of you time to catch up. Come on, Lambo, I-pin." Tsuna gestured to the door. "Have a good rest, Takeshi. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay! See you guys!" Takeshi waved.

Soon, it was just them in the room. Hibari could feel his heart thumping. Should he start by introducing himself?

"You're Hibari Kyouya, right? Tsuna told me a little about you." It was as if Takeshi could still read his mind.

"Yes." Hibari moved closer to the bed, wondering what to say next. He had no idea talking was so difficult. How did Takeshi do it?

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." Takeshi scratched the back of his head almost sheepishly. "Tsuna said that we are close?"

Hibari liked how Takeshi phrased it as if they still were. As if nothing had changed between them.

"Yes. We are always partners during missions. And we train together."

"That's cool! Was I a good partner?" Takeshi looked hopefully at him.

Hibari was unable to stop his smile. "The best." He assured.

"What else did we do together?" Takeshi sat up straighter, looking excited.

_We train together. We go on missions together. We eat together. We live together. We sleep together. We do almost everything together._

"We go out for drinks sometimes." Hibari felt his smile fading.

"Maybe we could still do that?" Takeshi asked uncertainly. "I mean, it's probably best to continue living my life as though nothing happened, right? And maybe I will remember something along the way!" he scratched his chin nervously.

Hibari was instantly hit by a wave of nostalgia. He has seen Takeshi do that countless of times whenever he was feeling shy or embarrassed. Good to know that _that_ has not changed. "Of course we can."

Takeshi beamed. "Thanks, Hibari."

Hibari froze.

"I can call you that, right? I mean, I assumed we've been friends for a long time and-"

"Yeah, you can." Hibari interrupted Takeshi's hasty stammering, giving what was hopefully a reassuring smile.

Takeshi has not called him Hibari before. Their relationship had gone from addressing each other as 'Hibari-san' and 'herbivore' to their first names. This was going to take a while to get used to.

A knock on the door pulled Hibari out of his thoughts as Kusakabe peered into the room. "Kyou-san, we have to get going for your meeting with the head of the Formaggio family."

"Oh! Well, I'll see you again, Hibari!" Takeshi smiled. "Thanks for visiting me."

Not trusting himself to say anything, Hibari nodded before leaving the room. He swore, if Kusakabe says anything about Takeshi calling him Hibari, he will beat him with his tonfas. But his second-in-command simply kept silent and walked with him. And if Kusakabe walked beside him instead of behind him as he always does, Hibari ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait but I had to keep rewriting this chapter because I was not happy with how it was going (still am). And sorry if Hibari is kinda (or very) OC here :(
> 
> The next update might take a while also cause I am restructuring the plot but I hope y'all can stay with me! :)
> 
> Feel free to tell me anything you feel can be improved or if I made any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope the story is okay so far! I've actually been wanting to write Free! but I have absolutely no plot soo this will have to do~  
> I hope you like it and I will be updating it soon!


End file.
